My Bad Boy KrisHun
by oppars
Summary: Sehun si bocah dingin namun manja bertemu dengan seorang yang tak pernah ia pikirkan untuk bertemu. seorang bad boy, Sehun benci bad boy. akankah Sehun terus membenci seseorang berpredikat bad boy? / bad summary


_**MY BAD BOY**_

Cast : Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan, Kim Jongin, etc.

Pair : KrisHun, KaiHun, all seme x hun

Genre : ?

Warning : boyxboy, yaoi, typos, dsb

**HAPPY READING**

"Oh Sehun! Bangun!" teriak seorang lelaki muda yang telah berbaju rapi. Kepada seorang lelaki yang masih tertidur pulas dan memeluknya erat. Merasa tidak dihiraukan sang sepupu, pemuda yang sudah berdandan rapi itu melepas kemejanya, lalu naik ke tempat tidur itu dan menindih sang adik sepupu. Membuat sosok yang tertidur itu terganggu.

"Aigo~ Chanyeolie hyung, sebentar lagi~!" gerutu pemuda itu pada kakak sepupunya yang ber nama Park Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, ia menciumi leher sepupunya itu, membuat sang korban kegelian dan terbangun.

"Channie hyung, sekolah dimulai masih 50 menit lagi~." Ujar pemuda yang bernama Oh Sehun itu setelah melihat jam digital pada ponselnya. Ia lalu menutup matanya lagi, baru saja beberapa detik ia hendak menidurkan diri, ia merasa sesuatu yang basah, padat namun lunak menghampiri lehernya, ia yakin itu adalah lidah dari sepupunya yang mesum itu! Sontak ia mendudukan diri, sedangkan Chanyeol terjatuh karena Sehun mendorongnya.

"MESUMMM~!" teriak seorang Oh Sehun dengan kesal sembari beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya itu tentu sebelum itu ia sudah mengambil seragamnya yang ada di kursi yang memang sudah ia siapkan semalam, ya ia dan Chanyeol hanya tinggal berdua disini, ini adalah apartemen mereka. Setelah melihat Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan, lalu memakai kemeja putih yaitu seragam sekolahnya dan menaruh rompi hitam ―yang juga adalah seragam― di bahu lebarnya itu, lalu keluar membuatkan sarapan roti dan susu untuknya dan adik sepupunya. Tak lama kemudian Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan sudah berseragam lengkap dan rapi, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang belum memakai dasi hitam dengan corak merah itu. Chanyeol menyayangi Sehun layak seorang kakak, namun dulu ia pernah merasakan jika perasaannya pada Sehun lebih dari itu, dan Chanyeol dengan segera menampik perasaan itu, ia mengerti jika itu tidak benar baginya dan Sehun.

"Hyung, mana dasimu, eoh?" Tanya Sehun, biasanya Chanyeol sudah mengalungkan dasinya di lehernya ―walau belum memakainya dengan benar― jadi wajar ssaja Sehun mengherankan hal itu.

Chanyeol meminum susunya hingga habis, ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, ia melihat Sehun yang memakan rotinya dengan kesal dan meminum susunya dengan cepat lalu berdiri dari kursinya, saat Sehun melangkahkan kakinya Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun.

"Pakaikan dasiku, Sehunnie." Ujar Chanyeol mengeluarkan dasinya yang ternyata ia taruh dalam kantong celanaya. Sehun menggeleng cepat, pemuda ini masih saja mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat ia benar benar seperti anak kecil.

"Aigo, arraseo." Chanyeol menyerah jika Sehun sedang kesal, Sehun pasti takkan menjawabnya dengan benar, paling paling ia hanya mengangguk, menggeleng, atau mengedikkan bahunya. Chanyeol pun menarik tangan Sehun keluar apartemen menuju lift dan tentu saja ke parkiran, tempat mobil Chanyeol di parkirkan.

Di perjalanan Sehun hanya diam sambil memainkan pspnya yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Park Chanyeol hyung kesayangannya.

Jarak sekolah mereka dengan apartemen mereka hanya memakan waktu sekitar 10 menit, dan sekarang jam masuk mereka baru 20 menit lagi.

"Sehunnie, mianhae, hyung tadi tak menjawabmu." Kata Chanyeol ketika ia sudah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia menaruh tangannya pada paha Sehun dan menepuk nepuknya pelan. Sehun mematikan pspnya dan menatap Chanyeol datar. Ia menatap tangan Chanyeol yang ada di pahanya, tangan itu memegang dasi, Sehun merebut dasi itu dan memakaikan dasi itu dengan rapi pada kerah kemeja putih milik Chanyeol itu, ia tersenyum dan menepuk bahu hyungnya. Saat tangannya sudah membuka pintu Chanyeol kembali menarik lengannya hingga ia duduk kembali dan menatap tajam kea rah Chanyeol.

"Tak ada ciuman penyemangat sekolah untuk hyung, eum?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah memelasnya sambil menepuk pelan pipinya sendiri. Sehun memutar bola matanya namun ia berpikir apa salahnya menuruti kemauan hyungnya ini. Akhirnya ia mencium kedua pipi Chanyeol dann keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Saat Sehun berjalan di koridor hampir semuanya memandang ke arahnya, ya, Sehun adalah seorang lelaki yang cukup terkenal di sekolahnya, bukan hanya karena wajah dan tingginya tapi juga karena kepintarannya dan sifat dinginnya kecuali saat bersama Chanyeol, Tao, Kyungsoo, dan Suho ia akan menjadi pribadi yang hangat walau tetap saja menyebalkan.

"SEHUNNA!" teriak seseorang memanggilnya, Sehun kenal suara ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao, sahabatnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika Tao berlari kecil ke arahnya, lalu Tao merangkul pundak Sehun, Sehun yang biasa akan hal itu meneruskan jalannya bersama Tao menuju kelasnya, kelas XI.A, tempat dimana anak anak unggulan berada.

BRUK.

Sehun tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di hadapannya salahkan Tao yang menyuruhnya mengtalihkan pandangan pada lapangan basket yang kotor.

"Yah, neo." Kata orang yang Sehun tabrak dengan suara dalamnya, Sehun hanya menatap orang itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Temui aku saat istirahat nanti di kantin, idiot." Bisik orang yang Sehun tabrak, namanya Wu Yi Fan, itu yang tertera di nametagnya.

"Yak! Paboya, Tao-ie, ini karenamu, bodoh."gerutu Sehun kesal pada sahabatnya. Tao tak menjawab ia masih memandang orang bername tag Wu Yi Fan itu dengan tajam.

"Yak! Neo! Jinjja!" seru Sehun mencubit lengan Tao dengan cukup keras, akhirnya Tao menatapnya.

"Apa yang namja itu bisikkan padamu, Hunnie?" Tanya Tao pada Sehun ketika mereka sampai di kelas dan duduk bersebelahan, karena mereka memang chairmate.

"Dia menyuruhku menemuinya di kantin nanti." Jawab Sehun sambil mengerjapkan matanya polos, dia tak mengerti mengapa sahabatnya terlihat sangat horror sekarang.

"Bagus, jangan pernah menemuinya." Kata Tao dengan dingin, ketika Sehun hendak bertanya mengapa, bell masuk berbunyi. Akhirnya Sehun mengurungkan niatnya pada Tao mengingat jam pelajaran pertama adalah seorang guru lelaki yang belum terlalu tua namun tak diragukan predikat guru killernya.

Jujur saja Sehun merasa sangat mengantuk andai saja ia tidak sedang diajar oleh guru killer ini, ia pasti sudah tertidur.

"Uh, membosankan~~." Gerutu Sehun sambil membebankan pundak Tao dengan kepalanya.

Mereka duduk di paling belakang wajar jika bisa bertingkah sedikit seenaknya. Sehun pun memejamkan matanya.

PLAK

Sebuah buku tulis tipis dengan mulus mendarat pada dahinya. Ia lalu menyingkirkan buku itu dari wajah tampannya dengan mata masih tertutup.

PLAK

Kejadian yang sama terulang dua kali, Sehun geram sekali, menganggu tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya.

"YAA-" teriakkan seorang Oh Sehun berhenti ketika Mr. Youngwoon ada di sebelah kirinya, ia menatap Tao tajam seorang berkata siapkan-penjelasanmu-tuan.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk tak membangunkanmu, tuan Oh. Sekarang keluar!" seru mr. Youngwoon sambil menunjuk pintu kelas.

Sehun pun berdiri tanpa basa basi dan menuju kantin dengan wajah tertetuk.

Sampai di kantin Sehun lalu membelalakan kedua mata sipitnya ketika melihat si Wu Yi Fan ittu menatapnya dengan horror juga dengan seringaian pada bibir tebalnya. Sehun membalikan badannya dan lekas berlari ke perpustakaan, namun Wu Yi Fan yang mampu mengejarnya langsung menarik lengannya dan memojokan Sehun di dinding lalu memagari Sehun dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

TBC or END?


End file.
